Main Characters
Walister Resistance Denam Pavel - The primary protagonist Catiua Pavel - Denam's elder sister who wishes to stay with Denam no matter what. Vyce Bozeck - A Walister hailing from Golyat who grew up with Denam. Walister Juda Ronwey - The leader of the Walister resistance. Leonar Reci Rimon - Ravness Loxaerion - Next in command to Sir Leonar, and a close supporter of Duke Ronwey. Donnalto Presence - Arycelle Dania - A Walister hailing from Krysaro who works with the Resistance. Xapan Illudas - A mercenary sellsword working for the Walister Resistance. Xenobian Pheryx Tristan Xenobia - Lanselot Hamilton - Captain of the Holy Knights of the Kingdom of Xenobia. Warren Omon - Former Leader of the Mages Regiment of the Kingdom of New Xenobia. Mirdyn Walhorn - A Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Xenobia. Gildas W. Byrne - A Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Xenobia. Canopus Wolph - Captain of the Beast legion of the Kingdom of Xenobia. Iuria Wolph - Deneb Rove - Robert Rudlum - Bakram Brantyn Morne - the Steward for the lord of the Bakram-Valerian kingdom. He obtained his position through the misuse of Lodisian power. Prancet Pavel - Mreuva Phoraena - Cerya Phoraena - Leader of the Liberation Front. Cistina Phoraena - A member of the Liberation Front and leader of a scouting group. Sherri Phoraena - A Magus and high-ranking member of the Bakram army. Olivya Phoraena - A Sibyl of the Order of Philaha Folcurt Reeda Lynde - A Knight of the Liberation Front and a member of Cistina's Scouting Group Bayin Rosen Orne - A Mage working with the Liberation Front and Cistina's Scouting Group Galgastani Leundar Balbatos - the steward for the young lord of the kingdom of Galgastan. He's portrayed as the main antagonist throughout chapters one and two. Xaebos Ronsenbach - Nybeth Obdilord - Cressida Obdilord - Daughter and disciple of Nybeth in the Practice of Necromancy. Dievold Obdilord/Rane - The son of Nybeth who was killed. Nybeth used him in an experiment, and he is now reanimated. Oelias Obdilord/Melandyl - Dievold's sister. A Sibyl who turned against Nybeth and instead works on healing others. Jeunan Avertif - One of the Wyrmknights who burned down Vasque fifteen years from when the story began. Ocionne Rabine - The sole survivor of the Wyrmknights' attack. Diego Galet Azelstan - Was known as the "Dread Pirate Azelstan" in his past. Ganpp Vochstein - A bandit who enjoys the company of animals more than people. Lodisian Empire Hobyrim Vandam Rahms - An exile from Lodis who comes the the Valerian isles to seek revenge. Dark Knights Lanselot Tartaros - High champion of the Dark Knights Loslorien. Balxephon V. Rahms - Second-in-command of the dark knights Loslorien. Volaq Windsalf - Martym Noumous - Barbas Dahd Geuse - Andoras Gaffryn - Oz Moh Glacius - Ozma Moh Glacius - Twin sister of Oz. A skilled Loslorian Commander. Other Jonathon Torgeaux Lindl - A young soldier trained in the use of the fusils made in his home country. (Balboeden) Berda the Younger and Obda the Younger - Ganpp's pet Gryphons that fight and join alongside him. (Beasts) Category:Characters